Shinichi's Problem
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Shinichi sudah kembali. Masalah dengan organisasi sudah selesai. Dan sekarang masih ada satu masalah lagi yang mengganggunya.


Detective Conan's fic yang kedua.....

Kazuka coba bikin sedikit kasus diawalnya....

Tapi mungkin rada gak nyambung..... Kazuka kan bukan seperti GOSHO AOYAMA yang pinter bikin pemecahan kasus.....

Dibaca yahh....

****Shinichi's Problem****

"Pelakunya adalah kau, Pak Murayuki !!!" aku menunjuk ke arah bapak itu, yang sedang duduk di atas sofa.

"Mengapa bisa begitu, Shinichi ?" Inspektur Megure bertanya padaku.

"Trik ini sungguh hebat, meskipun sangat sederhana dan terlalu biasa. Dibilang hebat karena tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa hal ini ternyata sangat sederhana dan bahkan bisa dilakukan anak kecil sekalipun."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Inspektur Megure lagi.

"Coba suruh petugas itu memeriksa gula diatas meja ini. Pasti jelas didalamnya terkandung sejenis asam berbentuk serbuk. Gula ini adalah yang digunakan Pak Mikami untuk meminum kopinya. Racun ini ditaburkan di bagian atas gulanya, sampai Pak Mikami menggunakannya untuk pemanis kopi. Cobalah cari di bak sampah depan ruangan ini tempat pembungkus racun itu."

Inspektur Megure lalu memerintahkan anak buahnya memeriksa bak sampah yang kumaksudkan.

"Maaf, Inspektur, kami menemukan banyak jenis pembungkus asam dan sejenisnya." salah satu petugas berkata dari sana.

Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Tentu saja. Karena bagian sebelah ruangan ini adalah laboratorium kecil anakku." jawab Pak Murayuki.

"Bungkus asam yang anda gunakan berbeda, Pak Murayuki. Bungkus asam yang banyak terdapat pada bak sampah itu adalah bungkus dari bermacam asam yang tidak berbahaya, seperti asam sitrat, asam butirat, dan yang lainnya dalam bentuk serbuk, yang merupakan berasal dari buah-buahan. Sedangkan anda menggunakan asam jenis berbahaya, yang pasti bereaksi dengan kopi hingga membentuk racun. Tak mungkin kau hanya menggunakan asam biasa dalam pembunuhan ini. Kata petugas pun, Pak Mikami dibunuh karena sejenis asam, bukan ? Silahkan diperiksa pada bungkus-bungkus asam itu, pasti ada sebuah yang menunjukkan reaksi racun."

"Hoo.... Begitu.... Lantas mengapa kamu membunuh anakmu sendiri ?" Inspektur Megure melihat kearah Pak Murayuki.

"Pasti karena Pak Mikami mengancam Pak Murayuki untuk membocorkan penelitian rahasia yang dilakukannya." ucapku.

Wajah Pak Murayuki pucat. "Ya, yang dikatakan anak muda itu benar. Aku memang melakukan penelitian asam untuk mengembangkan semacam obat. Obat itu akan kuuji coba untuk menjadikan sel-sel menjadi tumbuh lebih cepat sepuluh kali."

"Sayangnya, Pak Murayuki, penelitian illegal anda akan berakhir dipenjara." kataku, dengan mata mengikuti Pak Murayuki yang sedang digiring menuju mobil polisi.

"Terima kasih, Shinichi, kau memang penyelamat kepolisian Jepang." Inspektur Megure menepuk bahuku.

"Ya, lain kali kalau ada kesulitan, silahkan panggil aku, Shinichi Kudo."

Semua sudah bubar. Aku pun segera kembali masuk kedalam mobil dimana Ran menungguku.

"Capek, ya ?" tanya Ran yang duduk di bangku belakang mobil, tersenyum padaku.

"Yah, begitulah, tapi memecahkan kasus adalah yang paling menyenangkan." kataku membuka pintu mobil, dan duduk disampingnya.

Ran cuma diam. Matanya asyik memandang keluar mobil, menyaksikan pemandangan malam kota ini.

Aku menghela nafas. Rasanya aku sudah tenang. Kehidupanku tak lagi terusik dengan kejahatan organisasi hitam yang mengerikan itu. Penderitaanku sebagai Conan Edogawa sudah berakhir. Organisasi hitam itu telah hancur. Anggota mereka ada yang telah tewas ditembak oleh FBI, dan ada juga yang ditangkap dan dihukum seumur hidup. Ai telah menemukan penawar racun untuk menetralkan APTX 4869 yang kami minum. Dan kami pun berhasil kembali ke wujud asal kami. Dan sekarang Ai memutuskan untuk keluar negeri, melanjutkan studinya, kuliah di Amerika. Ran pun belakangan tahu kalau Conan adalah aku. Dan untungnya, dia tidak dendam, marah, atau tidak percaya alasan yang kusampaikan padanya. Dan malah ia berterimakasih padaku. Dia memang cewek yang unik.

Sekarang aku benar-benar kembali ke kehidupan biasaku. Sebagai murid kelas 2 ruang B SMA Teitan. Ikut pelajaran secara biasa dan segalanya dengan biasa. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, hidup tanpa bayang-bayang ketakutan akan rongrongan organisasi kejam tak kenal ampun itu.

Tapi sekarang ada masalah yang masih membayangiku. Aku sangat susah sekali memecahkannya, jauh lebih sulit daripada memecahkan kasus. Entah kenapa mulutku rasanya tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Perasaanku pada Ran.

Kutatap orang yang jadi sumber masalahku itu. Senyumnya kurasa begitu manis. Apalagi semangatnya yang paling kusukai, ketegarannya, keberaniannya.

"Shinichi ?" orang itu melihatku.

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa kok Ran." kataku memalingkan wajah darinya. Mungkin warna pipiku sekarang memerah.

Kutumpukan dagu di telapak tanganku. Mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menyampaikannya. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa kutemukan. Ah, lain kali saja, mungkin belum pas waktunya.

******************************

"Nih, kamu boleh meminjamnya untuk beberapa hari." Ran mendekatiku diruang kelas. Dan seperti biasa, murid kelas ini bersorak melihat kami dekat seperti itu.

"Ya, terima kasih. Aku pinjam, ya." aku memasukkan buku yang dipinjamkan Ran, berisi catatan pelajaran selama aku tidak masuk.

"Hei, kamu kemana saja kemarin, Shinichi ? Lama sekali kamu tidak masuk ?" temanku menanyakan hal yang paling susah dijawab ini.

"Bukan urusanmu." ucapku berlalu, kemudian mengejar Ran yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

Aku sekarang berdiri disamping cewek ini. Aku sudah biasa dekat dengannya, sejak kecil. Bahkan teman yang paling tahu tentangku cuma dia. Entah kenapa aku juga tidak tahu, kalau aku merasa sangat nyaman ketika berada didekatnya.

Masalah itu kembali muncul di otakku. Kapan sebenarnya waktuku sampai untuk mengatakan semua ini ? Mungkin jawabannya adalah secepatnya, karena kalau mesti kutunda, siapa tahu ada masalah lagi yang menghambat. Aku bakal kerepotan lagi kalau hal seperti sebelumnya terjadi lagi. Uh, jangan sampai....

"Um... Ran....." kataku mencoba memberanikan diri.

"Kenapa Shinichi ?"

"U..ughh.... Be..begini....."

Wajah Ran terlihat bingung. Mungkin ia heran dengan sikapku yang tak biasanya menjadi gagap seperti ini.

"Se...sebenarnya....." mataku tidak mampu melihat langsung ke matanya. Tapi kulihat teman-temanku lewat disamping kami berjalan sambil tertawa cekikikan dan berbisik-bisik. Gawat, sepertinya ini juga bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Kenapa ?"

"Tidak.... um.... hari ini biar kutraktir kamu, ya." jawabku mengalihkan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Benarkah ? Terima kasih !!" jawabnya tersenyum lagi, senyum yang membuatku tak bisa menahan merah diwajahku.

"Oh, iya Shinichi, besok kamu tidak lupa kan ?"

"Apanya ?"

"Tuh, kan, kamu lupa lagi."

"Memangnya besok kenapa ?"

"Besok Heiji dan Kazuha akan datang kesini. Mereka katanya akan berangkat dari Osaka jam 9 pagi. Karena besok libur, mereka minta kita menjemputnya."

"Oh, maaf, aku lupa." Aku baru ingat, aku belum bertemu dengan Heiji semenjak aku kembali menjadi Shinichi. Memang dia sudah tahu bahwa masalah terbesarku itu telah berakhir, dan katanya dia akan ke Tokyo menemuiku, dan mungkin akan mengadakan perayaan kecil, katanya.

"Besok kujemput kamu dirumahmu, ya, kita sama-sama ke bandara." kata Ran.

"Jangan, biar aku yang menjemputmu !" kataku, tidak enak kalau Ran yang mesti menjemputku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jam 9 ya...."

******************************

Sekarang aku telah berdiri didepan rumah Ran. Bagiku sudah sangat tak asing lagi, karena dulu waktu menyamar menjadi Conan, aku menumpang tinggal dirumah ini.

"Jangan lama-lama, Ran !!" suara itu, suara yang sangat kukenali sebagai Kogoro Mouri, ayah Ran.

"Iya..iya..." Ran menjawab, sekaligus membuka pintu.

"Ayo kita kesana." Ran mengajakku. Kulihat dia dengan jaket biru itu, dan rok kotak-kotak merah begitu cantik.

"Kamu kelihatan.... cantik, Ran...." ucapku ngasal.

"Hahaha.... kamu ini mengigau Shinichi, ini baju yang biasa. Masa kamu bilang cantik ?" Ran sepertinya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu.

"Ahaha.... Memang begitu. Aku cuma bercanda." aku tertawa, biasa, sikap gengsiku yang tinggi ini susah dihilangkan. Rasanya lidah ini susah sekali berkata jujur soal Ran.

"Dasar." katanya dengan wajah kesal.

Kami pun berjalan berdua menuju bandara. tak terlalu jauh memang dari rumah Ran.

Begitu sampai di bandara, pesawat dari Osaka belum tiba. Kulihat jam tanganku, masih pukul 9 kurang lima menit. Rupanya kami terlalu cepat kesini. Pesawatnya saja berangkat dari Osaka pukul 9 pagi. Jadi kami harus melakukan apa dulu sampai Heiji dan Kazuha datang ?

"Shinichi, sepertinya kita terlalu cepat, ya."

"Yah, begitulah."

"Kita makan dulu, yuk, ajaknya sambil menunjukkan kafe kecil diujung bandara ini. Aku pun mengikutinya.

******************************

"Ran, apa kamu tidak terlalu banyak makan ?" kataku begitu melihat Ran memesan berkali-kali makanan yang sama.

"Biarkan saja. Aku sedang senang." katanya.

"Kalau kamu tambah gendut aku akan menertawakanmu."

Wajah Ran menunjukkan ekspresi kesal lagi.

"Selamat, ya, kalian berdua memenangkan hadiah ini." seorang pramusaji menyerahkan 2 tiket, yaitu tiket nonton bioskop.

Ran menerimanya dengan senang. Aku jadi bingung.

"Hadiah apa itu ?"

"Kafe ini memang menyediakan hadiah bagi pasangan yang makan paling banyak." Dia tertawa senang menerima kedua tiket itu.

"Pasangan ?" ucapku. Apa Ran benar-benar mau jadi pasanganku ?

"Hei, jangan salah sangka dulu !! Aku cuma ingin menonton film ini secara gratis saja !!" wajah Ran kulihat sedikit merah.

"Iya, iya.... Oh iya Ran, pesawatnya sudah datang, tuh." aku bangkit dari kursi itu, dan beranjak keluar.

Kami pun menunggu di bagian tepi landasan. Kulihat dua orang itu turun dari pesawat. Tapi ada yang aneh dari mereka, yang rasanya sangat jarang dan hampir mustahil kulihat.

"Hei !! Kalian !!" Ran melambaikan tangannya ke mereka berdua.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun menghampiri kami.

"Apa kabar ?" tanya Ran.

"Baik. Baik sekali !!" ucap Kazuha sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, Shinichi.... akhirnya ya..." Heiji menepuk bahuku.

"Ada yang aneh dari kalian...." kataku memandang mereka dengan tatapan curiga. Keadaan tangan mereka berdua mencurigakan.

"Oh, ini, ya....." Heiji memperlihatkan secara jelas tangan kirinya yang berpegang erat pada tangan kanan Kazuha.

"Kalian terkena kutukan apa ?" tanyaku heran.

"Enak saja kutukan. Masa seorang detektif sepertimu tidak mengerti hal semacam ini. Jangan-jangan kamu belum, ya ?" bisik Heiji padaku.

"Kalian jadian, ya ?" tanya Ran pada Kazuha.

"Hehe.... begitulah. Anak ini mengajakku jadian tiga hari yang lalu...." Kazuha tersenyum bangga.

"Anak ini ? Kau bodoh, ya ? Aku ini pacarmu !! Masa kamu bilang 'anak ini' sih ?" Heiji protes.

"Iya...iya maaf....." Kazuha menggelayut manja ditangan Heiji.

Aku cuma menggaruk-garuk kepala. Heiji yang kukira paling tidak ahli di hal seperti ini ternyata malah lebih dulu menyatakan pada cewek yang selalu bersamanya, lebih cepat dari aku.

"Hei, Shinichi.... kamu memang belum bilang, ya ?" tanyanya mendekat padaku, dengan setengah berbisik.

"Susah." jawabku singkat.

"Memang sih, susah, dan tidak semudah memecahkan kasus. Tapi begitu kamu mengatakannya, kamu pasti akan merasa lega dan senang seperti saat analisismu berhasil."

"Apa begitu ? Kalau dia tidak menyukaiku bagaimana ?"

"Hei," Heiji memegang dahiku, "Apa kemampuan analisismu sudah menumpul saat kembali jadi Shinichi ?" Heiji heran.

"Enak sekali kamu ngomong. Aku cuma kurang yakin saja, tahu." aku menyangkal.

"Sudahlah, itu urusanmu, aku juga punya urusan sendiri."

"Tunggu, Heiji, bantu aku !"

"Hei, cinta akan lebih baik jika tanpa campur tangan orang lain."

"Tapi...."

"Dia juga menunggumu menyatakannya, Shinichi." katanya menghampiri Kazuha, dan memulai lagi pose ala mereka yang sedang kasmaran.

Aku cuma mendesah. Sudahlah, aku harus segera menyampaikan ini semua pada Ran. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan jadi kacau.

******************************

Kami duduk di kafe ini setelah mengantar barang Heiji dan Kazuha ke sebuah hotel. Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Ran. Heiji memberiku kode untuk memulai pembicaraan privat dengan Ran.

"Kazuha, aku mau keluar dulu, ada yang kubeli diluar. Mau ikut ?"

"Ya. Eh, Shinichi, Ran, kami tinggal dulu, ya." mereka lalu pergi menjauh. Memang ini kesempatan yang harus dimanfaatkan.

"Oh, ya, Shinichi, aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu, ya. Tidak apa kan kutinggal sendiri ?"

"Eh....." belum sampai kataku habis, Ran sudah keburu jauh. Kuputuskan mengejarnya, takut kesempatan ini diganggu lagi dengan kasus atau semacamnya seperti yang terjadi dulu.

Kutunggu dia di depan kamar kecil. Mungkin ia tidak tahu aku disini.

"Eh, Shinichi ? Kenapa kau disini ?" dia bingung melihatku yang berdiri di depannya dengan agak gelisah dan berkeringat. Jujur saja, aku gugup sekali harus menyampaikannya.

Ran berjalan ke wastafel di samping kamar kecil itu, kuikuti dia, dan malah ikut-ikutan mencuci tangan seperti Ran, salah tingkah jadinya.

"Ehm, Ran, ini saatnya kubilang padamu...."

"Bilang apa ?" tanya Ran. Matanya melihat ke kaca.

"Lihat aku, Ran, aku menyukaimu !!" ucapku agak keras. Untung tidak ada orang disekitar kami.

"Hah ?" tanyanya heran mendengar pengakuan spontan yang aneh dan ditempat yang tak biasa itu.

"Hear me, Ran, I love you !!!" aku memakai bahasa Inggris, supaya tidak terlalu gugup.

"Apa ?"

"Sampai kapan harus kuulangi, Ran ? Aku menyukaimu !!" aku mengguncang tubuhnya agar dia benar-benar sadar apa yang telah kukatakan padanya tadi.

Kulihat Ran meneteskan air mata. Cewek ini memang kadang-kadang cengeng. Kupeluk dia supaya dia tahu, betapa besarnya rasaku padanya.

"Sama Shinichi.... aku juga...." katanya mengelap air matanya.

Kami tersenyum. Lega sekali rasanya. Beban masalahku sudah hilang sekarang, dan ternyata benar kata Heiji, dia juga tengah menungguku. Kami pun kembali ke meja tempat kami duduk tadi. Kuberanikan memegang tangannya. Ia cuma menunduk.

"Hei, tidak usah canggung begitu !!" kataku tertawa. Sebenarnya aku juga canggung, tapi karena kami adalah teman sejak kecil, jadi sepertinya agak biasa, cuma jadi sedikit lebih dekat lagi saja, dan status yang berubah. Ran tersenyum.

******************************

"Bwahahahaha........" Heiji tertawa kencang saat kuceritakan pernyataanku pada Ran yang terjadi didepan kamar kecil.

"Jangan tertawa, bodoh !" kataku sebal. Sementara Ran asyik bercerita dengan Kazuha.

"Hahaha.... maaf..... habis lucu. Masa sih didepan kamar kecil, memangnya tidak ada tempat lain ?" Heiji masih tertawa.

"Biarin."

******************************

"Sudah, ya.... sampai disini dulu, Kazuha. Besok kita cerita lagi, ya !" saat kami didepan hotel tempat Heiji dan Kazuha menginap.

"Bagus, teman, akhirnya dia bisa mendengar pengakuanmu, walaupun didepan kamar kecil !" Heiji masih saja menggodaku dengan ejekan itu.

"Terserah padamu. Ayo, Ran, kita pulang. Nanti aku dimarahi ayahmu." kataku menarik tangan Ran yang sedari tadi tidak kami lepaskan.

"Ya, ayo...." katanya tersenyum padaku, dan sikapnya jadi manja, menempel manja padaku. Aku jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

Aku tertawa. Kuelus rambutnya yang panjang dan lembut itu.

******************************

Ini sudah tahun ketiga dari kejadian didepan kamar kecil itu. Hari ini kubawa dia ke sebuah taman, ditengah musim dingin bersalju. Sekarang akan kudahului Heiji, dengan memberikan tanda hubungan kami duluan daripada dia

"Ran...." mulaiku.

"Apa ?"

"Aku ingin kamu memakai ini." aku menyerahkan sebuah cincin kecil, dan memasangkannya di jari manis kanannya. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Dia menerimanya dengan senyum. Dipandangnya cincin itu lekat-lekat.

"Eh, Shinichi, rasanya aku pernah melihat ini.... tapi dimana, ya ?" dia mulai mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Duh, mungkin bakalan ketahuanlah alasanku membeli cincin dengan model seperti ini.

"Oh, iya, rasanya aku pernah melihat cincin ini di jari manis kanan ibumu saat berkunjung kerumahku minggu kemarin !!"

Aku tertawa menyeringai.

"Aku membelinya, atas saran ibuku."

"Memang modelnya ada yang sama, ya ? Bukannya itu cincin kawin ibumu dua puluh tahun yang lalu ?"

"Bukan dibeli secara biasa. Tapi dipesan secara khusus. Jadi model seperti itu cuma kau dan ibuku saja yang memakainya."

Ran tersenyum lebar. Dia memelukku erat.

"He...hei Ran, sakit...."

"Maaf. Aku cuma senang sekali !!"

"Ya. Aku ingin kisah kita sama seperti kedua orangtuaku. Dan mungkin lebih indah lagi."

"Tentu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, ya." katanya menyeka air mata yang sedikit menetes dari ujung matanya.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan jauh darimu lagi, Ran." kataku mempererat pelukanku.

_______________OWARI_______________

Juga kalau mau tolong diripyu..... Hihi....


End file.
